emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7464 (31st March 2016)
Plot Cain discovers Charity and Ross storing a Home James van full of stolen electrical items in a barn at Butler's Farm. They explain about their deal with Moira but Cain insists on it being removed. Belle admits to Rishi that she exaggerated when she showed him round Wishing Well Cottage yesterday. She tells him she's decided to focus on herself and work hard to see where it takes her. She's pleased when Rishi asks her to go to a trade show that afternoon. David and Leyla are shocked to realise Jacob has jumped to conclusions after hearing them together the previous day. They also have to explain to him that Alicia isn't returning for his birthday. Cain tries to explain to Moira that if she continues to pay Dean off he will just keep coming back for more. Holly overhears them talking about her and is upset as she hears Moira brand her weak and a liar. Cain promises Moira he'll sort the situation, realising how upset Moira is. Chrissie and Andy are almost caught kissing by Lawrence as he returns to the office. Chrissie enjoys their risky trysts but Andy is concerned over being caught. Cain approaches Charity to help him out with Dean. Rishi approaches Belle with the idea of her going to university and doing a business management course, revealing he would be interested in giving her a trainee position. She's thrilled. David tries to assure Jacob that there's nothing going on between him and Leyla but leaves him disgusted when he mentions that Leyla was fumbling with him and taking pictures. Cain tricks Holly into getting in the back of haulage van. He then locks her in and tells her to ring Dean, as they're setting him up. As they drive off, Charity calls the police to report the van stolen. Adam, Victoria, Robert and Andy gather in The Woolpack for Victoria's birthday drinks. Charity calls in Ross' help. Moira's concerned when she can't get hold of Holly or Cain. Cain lets Holly out of the back of the van and instructs her to sit in the front as they meet Dean on a deserted road. Belle picks up some glasses from The Woolpack but accidentally drops them outside as Dr Bailey passes by, cutting her hand in the process. Victoria is inspired as Andy invites Tracy to join them forher birthday drinks and decides to do some matchmaking. David explains to Jacob about his visit to the doctor and the lump that was found. He assures him it's nothing to worry about. Cain tells Dean he can have the van full of electrical staff on the condition that he stays away from Holly. As Dr Bailey tends to Belle, she inflates her role in the business before cancelling on the trade show in order to chat more with him. As Dean agrees to Cain's deal, Holly steps out the van and warns Dean that Cain's setting him up. She's tempted as Dean asks her to return to London with him. Belle skirts around the truth when it comes to her age. Dr Bailey is clearly impressed with her. Holly is won over by Dean and decides to return with him. As she walks away from Cain however, Dean grabs hold of her and tries to bundle her into the car boot while demanding the keys to the van from Cain. He also demands the extra £2,000 before threatening Cain with his heavy. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Dean - Craig Vye Locations *Butler's Farm - Yard, barn, farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Unknown road *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cain is suspicious of Moira involving Charity and Ross in their plans, and takes Holly to meet Dean on a secluded road, having come up with a way to get the drug dealer out of their lives. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,190,000 (27th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes